


Take 2, Let’s Take This From the Top

by dreamingKatfish



Series: DR GTA!AU [4]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Codenames, GTA!AU, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oneshot, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Relationship, Saiou Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: Saving someone's life has a way of changing their mind.





	Take 2, Let’s Take This From the Top

Ouma usually wasn’t here for the deals. But this was a big weapons deal. They’re getting some heavy weaponry for a big heist they have planned. And what’s a better warning of not to try to screw them last-minute than Ouma himself standing upfront of the deal. And while Ouma has no problem rolling up his sleeves and helping move stuff, instead for this deal he’s just overseeing and standing off to the side. He watches as Diamond quietly converses with the dealer of the other group. Ouma glances at the gang leader. Not as bad as some of the other leaders he’s met, but does still look every ounce the scumbag that most of them do. Thankfully for that gang, Ouma knows appearance isn’t everything. 

Ouma brings his eyes back to the deal. Everything is going smoothly. The gang passes over the weapons and his people hand over the cash. Ouma has a bad feeling, no one looks antsy. But Ouma just doesn’t feel right. He looks to the door of the warehouse they’re meeting in. He looks closer down at the cracks of the door. And suddenly Ouma realizes he sees something. Shadows moving underneath the door, and he tries to push the conversation between the groups away and listen closely to the background noise. His eyes widen.

He signals for his crew to begin to back down and move out. The last thing he wants in a tight space is mass panic. They begin to try to finish wrapping up the deal as fast as possible. His crew careful as always to prevent the other group from seeing how antsy they are. But he finds their carefulness is naught. Because soon the gang leader notices the shadows and shouts. He supposes they weren’t expecting the unexpected guest either. 

The door bust opens, revealing several cop cars. “It’s the cops!” Ouma doesn’t know who shouts that, but he watches as both sides open fire on the cops. 

The gang leader turns to Ouma, fury written throughout their expression, “Was this your doing Joker!?”

“Hey, Idiot do you really think I’d put my own people and myself at risk!?” He snarks back. Ouma turns back to the police and fires off some shots. “Blame me, blame you, just fucking shoot instead why don’t you!” He flicks a glare back to the other leader. This snaps them out of their anger and then turns to the police. Honestly, they’re both lucky they’re not standing near the front of the warehouse otherwise both of them would’ve been shot. 

Ouma watches chaos engulf the entire building. His people moving to the back towards another exit. The police move in. The other gang trying to fight their way through the police out through that entry instead. Those with the weapons for the latest heist just rush to get out instead of bothering with fighting. Then again they don’t joke about the LSPD having an infinite number of cannon fodder for no reason. There isn’t much use trying to kill them all, just focus on getting out, that’s what Ouma’s always believed. No unnecessary deaths has always been their rule, so the crew follows Ouma’s lead here. 

They keep moving back, while the police keep pushing forward. Only picking off any officers that get too close. Ouma doesn’t pay too much attention to the gang pushing their way forward. Only making sure they don’t decide to turn against DICE last second. Ouma slowly makes his way back to the exit, waiting for his own team to get through first. He glances at all the bodies on the floor. He’s never been gladder they all fit their masks with air filters, because in moments like these… you never get over the smell, he would know.

But what he doesn’t know is how he hasn’ gone deaf yet. The building is a symphony of shouts, screams, and gunfire. Blood is painting the walls. And yet it’s just another day. He sees this all the time. But he’s still not over it. Not over the smell or the blood or the noise. None of it. And yet here he is, providing cover fire for his crew, thinking about the next step for the heist, trying to not die. And all while being existential about his day job. He scoffs, yeah just another fucking day in Los Santos.

But existentialism behind him, one glance over shows all of his crew has made it to the back, he watches as the last few pushes through the doorway. He rushes to the door now himself. Pausing and giving one last good look through the warehouse. The police are overwhelming still, but not as bad since all of the cars are blocking the entrance for more police. Ouma chuckles, there may be an infinite supply of them, but they’re all stupid as shit. Except for maybe Shirogane and… Ouma’s eyes catch on one person here. Saihara. Ouma can see the blood from here and there’s a gang member pointing a gun at him. 

Ouma throws the door behind him a look, but he sighs. Yeah, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself otherwise. Ouma guns down the person standing over Saihara and begins to sprint across the warehouse, thankfully it’s pretty small. But the ground is still littered with corpses and the gunfire is raging around him. Ouma shoots down anyone that gets in his way. 

He makes it to Saihara’s side. Blood is coating the other man. Hell, it looks like one of his eyes can’t even open since there’s too much blood. Saihara’s voice is weak, “Ou- Ouma-kun?” Ouma doesn’t respond as he tries his best to be careful as he picks Saihara up. But Saihara still hisses in pain. 

“Sorry,” Ouma mumbles. But he still can’t do much as he rushes back to the other end of the warehouse again. A few bullets graze him, but Ouma doesn’t stop. Slamming through the door and out of the warehouse. DICE waiting for him with the van. Thankfully police don’t think of checking alleyways ever. They open the back door and pull both him and Saihara in before slamming it shut again. As they drive off, those in the back work to check over Saihara’s wounds and stop the bleeding. Ouma holds Saihara’s face, “Hey don’t fall asleep just yet!”

But his words don’t reach the other who ends up passing out from the pain. The last thing Saihara sees is people he’s been hunting down and trying to kill, trying their damndest to save him. 

* * *

Thankfully for Saihara, he wakes up. There’s no beeping, indicating he’s not in a hospital. But still, he feels clean and can feel wrappings around him. So wherever he is he’s had his injuries taken care of. But there’s only one way to know for sure. Saihara opens his eyes. He’s been put in a bed, that has the back bent up so that Saihara can sit at an inclined. His clothes have been switched from his uniform to a pair of sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. A sheet had been loosely tucked over him. He’s not exactly sure where he is, but he hopes the fact he isn’t chained down and was taken care of means he isn’t in any danger.

But the door opens and reveals a woman wearing a mask similar to those of DICE usually wears, but it’s painted less to look like a face like the normal mask but to look like some sort of visual representation of a nurse. Yeah, Saihara doesn’t know how that works. But life is already so goddamn this might as well happen. The woman speaks, “Hello Saihara-kun! It’s nice to finally meet you. Are you doing okay? You lost a lot of blood, but ah you probably don’t need me to say that do you?”

“Who- who are you?” Saihara croaks out. 

Saihara can’t see her face, but her body deflates and he can imagine a sad smile behind the mask, “I can’t tell you that for our safety as you can guess. But I can tell you a little something about DICE. I know you’ve been talking with Shirogane-san a lot and well we all know her views on us. But she doesn’t see what we do, she doesn’t understand us. That’s not to say we’re good people. We’re not. But this is Los Santos and nothing is so black and white here.” She sighs and takes a seat next to Saihara.

Waiting briefly for Saihara to say something, but when he remains silent she looks towards the wall and starts talking again, “DICE was made from ashes pretty much. All of us in this crew have been through our own personal hells. I can still remember when I first met Ouma. We’re actually the first two members of DICE. Though we didn’t call ourselves an organization or crew back then. We were just kids who decided to stick together to keep from getting a knife stuck in our backs. I won’t tell you about what Ouma had come from when we met. If you want to know you’ll have to ask him. It’s not my place to tell after all. But I will say, it… it wasn’t good. Honestly, I don’t think anyone else would have made it through that alive. But somehow since it’s Ouma I’m not surprised. He- Well there’s a reason we all look up to him.” She glances at Saihara before returning her eyes to the wall.

She straightens up, “I know I do. But then again he saved me you know? My life before meeting Ouma, much like everyone else was honestly the worst part of my life. It’s not like what happened to some of the others or what you’d expect to be the backstory of a woman who’s now part of the biggest crew in the country. No kidnapping or sexual exploitation.”

But she deflates once again. “I never really knew my dad, he used to run in a gang but got killed before I was born. My mother wasn’t a good woman either. She was a very hateful woman. Used to tell me how she never wanted a kid. Would act like it’s my fault I exist. And she had absolutely no problem with raising a hand to her child.” She chuckles, but there’s a bitterness there. “Wasn’t a day that passed by where I wasn’t bleeding or bruised. Nearly died a few times too. Wish I did most days back then.

But then I met Ouma, he asked about who caused my injuries. And I dunno what it was about him that made me want to tell him the truth. But I did. And he nodded and asked why I didn’t getaway. Said I couldn’t. He asked why. Said I didn’t know. Asked if I wanted help. Said I didn’t need it. And you know what he said?” She tilts her head towards Saihara. “He said that just because I didn’t need it that doesn’t mean I can’t get help. So the next day we went to my house packed my bags and went for the door. My mother wasn’t happy about it. She shot at us, but in that moment I realized something. I realized I didn’t have to let her get away with all that. So I fought back, took her gun, and shot her. I watched as my mother bled out. And honestly, I didn’t care. If anything I was just surprised how easy it was to kill. Just how quickly someone could die. Like it was some sort of video game. I wasn’t even relieved.

It wasn’t until we were in the next city over did it hit me that she was dead. And I still wasn’t upset, I was glad. Glad that I killed her. I felt like a terrible person for being happy over killing someone. Ended up having a breakdown. But Ouma just sat there rubbed my back as I fell apart. And once I was done told me that things weren’t that simple. That I wasn’t some sort of villain. I was just a kid in a shit situation. And he gave me a choice. He had already decided that he was going to go travel and stop bad people. And I could either live my own life or I could join him. And as you can tell I took him up on his offer to go help stop bad people. We can’t get them all. And we won’t ever be good people. But at least people can worry a little bit less at night.”

“I- I see…” Saihara responds. It puts a bit of this into perspective. He can sort of understand where the two are coming. But he figures the statement of ‘it’s not that simple’ is the biggest understatement of the century. 

“DICE isn’t bad. Ouma isn’t bad. You just gotta give us, give him a chance.” She sighs and stands, “I’ll give you some time to think.” She heads towards the door, “Just please do think about it.” She leaves before he can respond.

Saihara groans, knocking his head back into the pillows, immediately regretting it since he still hurts. He sighs,  _ fuck _ . Welp he’s going to have a lot to think about. Though his eyes flick open and widen as he remembers what he left behind. Shirogane was going to be flipping her shit. He’s not looking forward to having to talk with her again. She’s not going to be very happy. And she’s absolutely not going to believe him when he says that DICE actually helped them. She doesn’t think DICE can do any good… And for the longest time, Saihara thought the same. But he doesn’t think he’ll be able to think like that anymore. Not knowing what he does now. It doesn’t excuse any of this. But he knows that wasn’t the point… 

God he has a headache. Saihara closes his eyes and lets himself fall back asleep. He’ll make this a problem for future Saihara. Current Saihara is too tired for this shit.

* * *

When Saihara awoke again and opened his eyes he was back in his apartment. The bandages are mostly fresh, so it probably hasn’t been long. He glances around the room, nothing is out of order in his room at least. There’s just one extra paper on his bedside table. He reaches over and grabs it. It isn’t handwritten, but the text is colored. 

It’s short, but decorated, “ ** _If you want to assure your win, you must cheat. Hiding an extra Joker up your sleeve or using a bot to aim. Cheating requires one of these things. In the dark of night, you can make a deal. But only under a false sky can you start this lie. In a fortnight find your place among the stars and the night._ ** ”

He thinks he understands the message. It gives him a lot of time to think about it. But he thinks he might know how to respond. He’s a detective after all. Now that he’s giving a choice, there’s only one to make. It’s high time he stopped being other people’s pawns and did his job. Figure out the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I mentioned Ouma's backstory. Which is to say at some point I plan on making a fic for it. Originally I wasn't going to, due to how dark it is. But I've changed my mind. So this is your heads up, that part of this au is going to get incredibly dark. So you really need to heed those tags. But yeah, just thought I'd give y'all a heads up. So keep an eye out for that. And in the meantime, I hope y'all enjoyed this fic.


End file.
